TacticalTiger
Introduction Be the Flirty Greenblood You are now LIRAUN UNARET. You enjoy teasing your friends with good-natured flirting, and you also like to HUNT. TIGERMOM taught you everything mew know, after all! You enjoy RELAXING IN THE SUN, as well as READING TRASHY NOVELS. Your trolltag is tacticalTiger and ^w^< Personality Liraun has a bit of a devil-may-care attitude. He doesn't care for the hemospectrum, and in fact mentions he sides with Naiviv in her fight with Dictus. However, he stays out of it to protect his matesprit, Varlux. While he acts uncaring and flighty on the surface, he's actually quite loyal. He enjoys seeing his friends happy, and really loves it when they find someone to fill quadrants with. Biography Liraun lives out in the jungle on the mainland, his hive carefully hidden away by himself and tigermom. Liraun enjoys writing fanfiction about his friends and ships them constantly, but doesn't use a shipping wall to do so. He finds it to be a rather primal practice, and instead keeps his ships on his computer, where he can draw art for it as well. Liraun met his matesprit, Varlux Nalsor, via trollian. However, they didn't meet face to face until the game was initiated, and Liraun was made Varlux's server player, due to Varlux's outstanding paranoia. Liraun was going to join up with Naiviv's side in the civil war with Dictus Neoras , but when her relationship with Eteran Dracos was brought to the young pink blood's attention by Dynier Valiet, Dictus went to Liraun in order to confirm the situation, resorting to torture to get the information he desired from him. To prevent any further torture, and to protect Varlux, he decided to stay out of the fight after that, but still sided with Naiviv. Liraun's lusus is a giant stripebeast named Tigermom. Tigermom is very territorial, and cares little for her charge beyond teaching him how to hunt for himself and urging him to make his shipping wall in the old way. In fact, she's threatened to kill Liraun on more than one occasion, should he divulge the secret location of his hive. Liraun uses the Gambit Modus. Items will go in, but won't come out until the game decides they are needed. This is a very risky modus to use, but it's never let Liraun down before. Liraun was taught by tigermom how to hunt as soon as he could walk. He's quite adept at taking down his prey with stealth and claw, be it animal or troll. In battle, however, he uses daggers to stealthily take down opponents, prefering to end his fights quickly and quietly. Ancestor Liraun's ancestor The Slattern, was a high-class prostitute despite being a midblood. Not wanting to live her life the same way as those in her caste, she buys and sells information under the table, making her a valuable spy for The Enforcer's taskforce. She was able to get information from her network of contacts to help locate The Apostate, and find the best way to get her to divulge the location of her matesprit, The Carnifex. She also took in the witness, The Deceived, and the two of them grew very close. After the Carnifex Case was over, The Enforcer ensured that The Slattern and her matesprit lived a good life and wanted for nothing. Liraun doesn't really know or care if this woman existed, all that matters to him is the physical evidence. The "physical evidence" being a large tome of stealth and deception she created to hand down to her descendant. Liraun has read this tome cover to cover many times, and uses the information in it to his own ends. Session Planet The Land of Light and Clay is a very simple land, filled with lots of sunshine and rivers full of clay. It is home to several sentient cows, who are adept at making the clay into several ceramic sculptures. The Denizen of LoLaC is Oberon, the King of the Faeries. ( Wikipedia ) Title As the Thief of Form, Liraun's job is quite simple. Become one with the enemy by BECOMING the enemy. Liraun can change his shape to match that of any other troll he's seen, and this is put to good use in the game. Thanks to his God Tier abilities, Liraun is a living bestiary, knowing all about his foes and what makes them tick, and, more importantly, what makes them break. Trivia *Liraun's favorite term is 'Moirails with benefits' *Liraun is based on the Chinese Zodiac animal the Tiger *Liraun's omnidirectional solicitations are successful to a degree *Liraun is the only troll on the LazDoxyStuck Session to have a Rule 63 (genderswapped) dancestor Gallery Liraun_colored.png|Liraun Unaret by paradoxyIntent Category:Troll Category:Male Category:Green/Jade Blood Category:LazDoxyStuck Session Category:Gancolt the Grey